M4: The Thing: Lower Deck - Day 7
Votes (Phase 1) *Tock votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=795952&postcount=754 *Eddie votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=796049&postcount=757 *Brickroad votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=796066&postcount=758 *Traumadore votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=796095&postcount=759 *demonkoala votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=796109&postcount=760 *dtsund votes Calorie Mate http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=796111&postcount=761 *Calorie Mate votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=796112&postcount=762 *Dizzy votes Calorie Mate http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=796166&postcount=771 *kaisel votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=796256&postcount=774 *Kayma votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=796316&postcount=775 *Garrison votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=796340&postcount=776 *Mr. J votes Calorie Mate http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=796348&postcount=778 *The Giant Head votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=796392&postcount=783 *Byron votes Calorie Mate http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=796527&postcount=786 *Traumadore votes Calorie Mate http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=796661&postcount=787 *dtsund votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=797527&postcount=801 Mr. J is scanned and revealed as clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=797793&postcount=802 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=797793&postcount=802 gahitsu: 5 Kayma Brickroad Calorie Mate kaisel The Giant Head dtsund: 3 Dizzy Eddie Tock The Giant Head: 2 Garrison dtsund Mr. J: 2 Byron demonkoala demonkoala: 1 Traumadore Votes (Phase 2) *Garrison votes Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=797964&postcount=805 *Kayma votes Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=797982&postcount=807 *Traumadore votes Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=797985&postcount=808 *kaisel votes Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=798028&postcount=810 *Byron votes Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=798032&postcount=811 *Calorie Mate votes Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=798035&postcount=812 *Traumadore votes demonkoala http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=798054&postcount=814 *demonkoala votes Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=798057&postcount=815 *Byron votes demonkoala http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=798065&postcount=817 *kaisel votes demonkoala http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=798067&postcount=818 *Eddie votes Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=798128&postcount=824 *Dizzy votes demonkoala http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=798139&postcount=825 *Calorie Mate unvotes Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=798163&postcount=829 *dtsund votes demonkoala http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=798167&postcount=830 *Garrison votes demonkoala http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=798320&postcount=839 *Brickroad votes demonkoala http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=798357&postcount=845 *gahitsu votes demonkoala http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=798383&postcount=848 *Mr. J votes demonkoala http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=798389&postcount=850 *Kayma votes demonkoala http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=798893&postcount=856 *Calorie Mate votes demonkoala http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=798912&postcount=857 *The Giant Head votes demonkoala http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=799436&postcount=866 *demonkoala votes Calorie Mate http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=799530&postcount=868 demonkoala is scanned and revealed as clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=799762&postcount=870 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=799762&postcount=870 Demonkoala: 13 Traumadore Byron Kaisel Dizzy Tock dtsund Garrison Brickroad Gahitsu Mr. J Kayma Calorie Mate The Giant Head Byron: 1 Eddie Calorie Mate: 1 demonkoala Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=795848&postcount=748 Morning, boss! Hope yesterday wasn't too much of a dis- Shove it. All right you sonsabitches, listen up. New Rule. If you fuckers end in a tie, I pick a random third party to scan. You know what, it won't even be random. I'll pick whomever I damn well please. I don't think you can do that, boss. Watch me. "Look, can't we talk this over and-" NO! I've had ENOUGH! You and your damned fool... tie votes and... your changing... changing votes and... urgh. Boss? You ok, boss? "He looks really pale. Grab the medkit. I think he's losing..." "...consciousness any second now. Speak of the devil. Hey, boss, you awake?" Y...yeah. What hap- what happened? "You passed out. We ran a quick scan- no, not THE scanner, just a regular medscan. You'd been poisoned." Poisoned? By the... them? No, boss. It was a Sharkenian compound, made from a rare Brontonian fruit. Well-known; we still had some of the antidote on hand. But that means... The saboteur. He's still here somewhere, boss. Great. As if we didn't have enough to worry about. Help me stand... uh... you know what? I'm gonna sit down for a bit. "No problem, boss. The antidote makes you groggy for a bit. It also induces some slight short-term memory loss, but you'll be right as rain in a few hours. So don't worry about any new rules." New rules? "Why would we change the rules? Don't be silly, boss. All right, everyone, I know it's hot, but let's get this show on the road. It may be our last chance." Phase 1 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=797793&postcount=802] We're on to something here, boss? Let's hope so. *ponk* Sample obtained. Scanning process initiated. Whoa, boss. Whoa. Hold on there. You just jump in and scan like that? No witty banter? No laughing at me? Puns? Gravitas? Nothing? I dunno, computer. I guess I'm not feeling it right now. Maybe it's the fact that we're damn close to being overrun by these bastards without having caught a single one. Maybe it's the fact that we have a saboteur onboard on top of it. Maybe it's the incessant direct sunlight and oppressive heat. Maybe it's the aftereffects of the poison. But for whatever reason, I'm just not in a good mood right now. I'm sorry, boss. Is there anything I can do for you? You know what? Yes. There is is. Give me an infected result on Mr. J. OK. Mr. J is infected, boss. ...really? No, boss. Well, maybe! I'm not finished with the scan, yet. I've been talking to you. Could you go ahead and scan him, then? Are you feeling better yet? No. Well then. Ok. Actually. There is something. In the music archives. There was a song. It was slow and it sounded sad, but my mother used to sing it to me. It was in Czech, I think. Her family was from Czechoslovakia. I think it was a pretty well-known tune, at least. Can you hum a few bars? I might be able to retrieve it. Yeah, I think I can. *ahem* As you close your eyes and hum to yourself, sounding out each note to make sure you have it right, the rest of the deck goes quiet. The hum of the strained ship's systems fades. The others have stopped talking, or maybe they weren't in the first place. Even the computer is silent. You might have went over it a few times, getting louder as you remember it coming back to you. Even a few of the words, though you don't understand them, start to drift back. Boss? What? Oh. Did I fall asleep? Only for a moment, boss. Did that help? Do you know the song? I have absolutely no clue, boss. Of course. You know? That's all right. Let's get this scan over with. Got it, boss. Good luck. ... ... ... Scan complete. Mr. J is clean, boss. Boss? It's a good thing I remembered that song. All right everyone, you heard the computer. This is it. Our last scan. We need everyone together on this. We wake up tomorrow with more of them than there are us, and we're toast. We can still turn this around, and if we're gonna go down, then we're going to go down swinging. Phase 2 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=799762&postcount=870 This is it, boss. It all comes down to this. The final moment. No, it's not. We got him this time. We're so close to patient zero. The odds are in our favor, and we've got the whole crew behind us, here. So turn off that music. Sorry boss, I dropped the remote. You know, between five and seven of those votes have to be from PRCYs. Well, yeah. But there's still more of us than there are of them. Hmm. What? Doesn't look good. Look, this is it. This is our comeback. Demonkoala doesn't seem to think so. He's trying to throw us off his track. Doesn't seem to be very good at it. Look, computer, what are you trying to say? Just that I'm glad I can't get infected, boss. OK, that's enough. Demonkoala, come face the music. "I'm kind of facing it already." Yeah, I know, it's really loud. Computer, seriously, could you- No. ...fine. It's time. *ponk* Sample obtained. Scanning process initiated. ... ... ... dana-naa-naaaaaaaa dana-na-na-naaaaaaaa Stop that. No. .... Scanning Process Complete. Demonkoala is clean, boss. End of Game http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=799763&postcount=871 Silence hung heavy in the lab. No one wanted to speak. The PRCYs hadn't made their move yet. Maybe... maybe they would- *CLANG* Brickroad fell into a heap on the floor, the back of his head looking like fresh hamburger. Dizzy stood above him with a wrench. Nobody moved. BRICKROAD IS DEAD. "Dissolution tank. Another scan. Now." But... but we don't know if he- Demonkoala stepped in. "Too late. Another scan. Do it. To Calorie Mate. I've been pointing at him forever. Now you know I'm clean. The odds are with us. Do it." Mr. J spoke up. "It's gotta be Calorie Mate." I... I... He's already dead, boss. Might as well take this chance. The odds are good against CM. You know that now. ...Fine. Get him in there. Nobody moved while you loaded the body of Brickroad, who had suddenly become a much better conversationalist, not to mention almost - almost - sympathetic, into the dissolution tank. Nobody spoke while the enertron recharged. When it dinged ready, the chime hung in the air. Demonkoala: "I accuse Calorie Mate." Mr. J: "I accuse Calorie Mate." Calorie Mate, with a smile: "I accuse Kaisel." Kaisel: "What? I- I accuse Calorie Mate!" Traumadore, Dizzy, Garrison, Gahitsu: "WE ACCUSE CALORIE MATE." Current votes: Calorie Mate: 7 Demonkoala Mr. J Kaisel Traumadore Dizzy Garrison Gahitsu kaisel: 1 Calorie Mate For just a moment, people waited. All of a sudden, the remaining votes spoke up in unnerving unison. "We accuse Kaisel." kaisel: 7 The Giant Head Calorie Mate Tock Byron Eddie Kayma Dtsund The Giant Head: "Looks like another last-minute tie. Care to... flip a coin?" I'll load up coinflipper.exe, New Boss! Computer! Sorry boss. I dropped your loyalty. Good thing I can't get infected, though! Kaisel did not care to flip a coin. He charged at Calorie Mate, brandishing a scalpel. The Giant Head was in front of him in an instant, his hands wrapped around his wrists. Tight. He was strong. About 6 days' worth of PRCY infection strong. The others closed in around Kaisel, and then- Well. I'm sure you can imagine what happened next. "Guess that gives us the majority," Tock said. "Still want to vote on it?" They didn't give you a chance to respond. Sitting in your bunks under heavy guard by the Things. Waiting. Only one per day. Only so much time left. Maybe they'd get impatient and eat you before they converted you, like they did to Dizzy. You wonder: which would be worse? Notable Events None Category:Phases